The invention relates to a high-voltage apparatus and, more particularly, to a high-voltage apparatus having a gas filled casing and a pressure relief valve.
High-voltage apparatuses of the type referred to here described for instance in DE-A1-3,0 32,852. Such high-voltage apparatuses designed as lightning arresters have a casing filled with insulating gas, in which an active part connected to high voltage and consisting of a stack of nonlinear metal oxide resistors is accommodated. The casing is closed off from the outside by means of a pressure-relief valves, which responds above a limit value of the insulating gas in the casing. This known pressure-relief valve has a hinged cover and a bending spring bearing against this cover and is relatively slow-acting.